erevfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Israel
2016 It is self evident that during Jan 2016, the first month of eRevollution, Israel had an active population of 0. There were no political parties at this time. In feb 2016, either kobra or Matan Danziger founded Free Israel, the first political party of Israel. Congressional records show that the active population was probably around 8. In march, most of the players left, Israel may have been temporarily wiped at this time, or the players who ran in the congressional election left, only kobra remained active, Matan Danziger the first president of Israel, had left, and no one ran in the march presidential election. It is uncertain who the president defaulted to, however it is safe to assume Matan remained the president due to how the party presidential system works. In April, kobra became the second president of Israel, with two votes, running unopposed for the Free Israel party. He remained the leader of the party, there were most likely only 2 active players at this time. In May, no one ran for president, most likely, kobra remained president due to this. However, 5 Georgian nationals ran in the election, and took over the Free Israel party NacistGeoo won the party election. This also means that roughly 6 people were active in Israel. In June, an anomaly occurred, no one ran for any position, including the precedency, however 3 people ran for leader of the Free Israel party, due to KingVan receiving 8 votes, the active amount of people was probably 10, however he was permanently banned so these may have been duplicate accounts, thus only 3 people can be confirmed. In Jul, codank became the third president of Israel, winning one vote, running on the Free Israel party, codank now is a Serbian national. there were roughly 2 people active at this time, and no one ran for congress. mahad magandi ran for leader of the Free Israel, however did not receive any votes. In Aug, a very important newspaper article is published by G0SHxX, which states that what we know as Free Israel today, was probably called "JEWISH MU" and that a user by the name of kiselmleko was trying to do a coup and renamed the party to BalkanFirst. This is somewhat confirmed by the election logs, however there is no proof that the JEWISH MU was renamed to BalkanFirst as kiselmleko hadn't run for leader of the party before, G0SHxX actually ran as the leader of the party and won with one vote, no one ran for presidency, and both KiseloMleko and G0SHxX ran for congress, and both got elected into congress, this means that codank probably remained president, and due to the up-votes on the newspaper article as well the votes in the election roughly 3 to 5 people were active at this time. In Sept, mule pandrkno becomes the fourth president of Israel, with one vote, BryceKelley forms The Military Party of Israel and enters congress with 2 votes, it is possible 2-3 people were active at this time. No one ran in party elections. In Oct, no one ran for presidency however Varlya ran for congress winning one vote, as well as becoming the leader of Free Israel, which was probably named JEWISH MU or BalkanFirst at the time, and no one runs for leadership position in The Military Party of Israel. There was most likely only one person active in Israel at this time. In Nov, Varlya becomes the 5th president of Israel, with one vote. bagrat 3 runs for congress and wins one vote, running as The Military Party of Israel. NacistGeoo wins The Military Party of Israel election with 2 votes, EReJS wins the Free Israel election, with one vote, there were probably 5 or 6 people active at this time. In Dec NacistGeoo, becomes the first non-Free Israel president, and wins with 2 votes, running as The Military Party of Israel, he is the 6th president of Israel. Black Dragon gets 2 votes running under The Military Party of Israel in the congressional elections. Ljubisa Preletacevic Beli takes over Free Israel, and Black Dragon runs in the Free Israel party election and gets 0 votes. There were probably three people active at this time. 2017 In Jan 2017, Ljubisa Preletacevic Beli becomes the 7th president of Israel with one vote. Shannon of The Military Party of Israel is the only congress member, with one vote. However, cOSHi the Great, takes over the Free Israel party with 2 votes, and Black Dragon is the only one to run in The Military Party of Israel election, 4 or 5 people were probably active at this time.